


Beast

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [38]
Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir, The Wolfman (2010), Universal Monsters Universe
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Full Moon, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Implied Sexual Content, MONSTER FUCKER, Monster Boyfriend, Monsters, Terato, Teratophilia, Transformation, Universal Monsters AU, Werewolves, teratophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Beck has been pulled off space missions. Indefinitely. Right before the full moon that would have him safely sequestered.





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of 31. Prompt: The Wolfman/”What’s happening to your eyes?”

Beck walked through the halls, stunned by NASA’s decision. How could this have happened? He was excellent at his job. He combed his fingers through his hair. This…this was not good. He snapped himself out of his funk and hurried to his office. He hurriedly gathered up his jacket and his valise. His mind raced and his heightened senses became more so in his state of panic.  
“Dr. Beck?” She knocked on the open door softly. He mumbled to himself as he went over his mental checklist. “Dr. Beck?” She touched his shoulder and he flinched. He could smell her now. Lilacs and honey and her body. She was just finishing her period. Her heartbeat was increased from normal and she let go a sharp intake of breath as he turned around. “Sorry to startle you.”  
“Don’t worry about it, Dr. Lamb. I was lost in my head.” She ducked her head and smiled softly and he groaned. The duel urges to devour her and fuck her surged forward. “Was there something you needed?”  
“I wanted to remind you about the presentation tomorrow before you and the crew are sequestered for launch.”  
Beck clenched his jaw. Her scent overwhelmed him. He flexed his hands underneath the jacket. He wanted to slam her against the wall and sink his teeth into her pulse until she screamed as he fucked her mercilessly. He rolled his neck, closing his eyes. He drew in a deep breath, a relief and a mistake. While the effect was calming, her scent flooded his senses. “Forgive me, Dr. Lamb but I’m in a hurry. Can we discuss this another time?”  
“Um, sure. I can call you in the morning?”  
“Yes, yeah, that’ll be fine.” He was out the door and into the empty hall, he broke out into a run. The fresh cleared out her scent but not the memory of it. The straining hard-on in his jeans testified to that.

She tapped her foot rapidly on the carpet then checked her watch. Still no Beck. She’d called him first thing in the morning but there wasn’t an answer. She’d left a voicemail. She’d gone by his office, but it was still closed and locked. Just before the presentation, she’d called him again. Still no answer and no Beck. He was scheduled to speak next and as the astronaut ahead of him ended his part, she shook her head no to the moderator.  
Once they’d moved on, she gathered her things and left the auditorium. She dialed Beck’s number again. “Chris, I’m hurt and disappointed that you have avoided me all day. And more over that you pulled a no-show at the presentation. You could have at least let me know that you weren’t coming.” She took a deep breath and sighed. Once the hurt and anger were out, she was fine. “I hope everything is alright and you’re not hurt. Call me.”  
She swung by his office again, running into Lewis. “Hey, Commander Lewis.”  
Lewis didn’t recognize her. “Hello?”  
“Sorry, Hunter Luna.” She extended her hand. “We met very briefly at Beck’s birthday party last year.”  
“Oh!” The redhead shook her hand. “How are you?”  
“A little upset. Have you seen Beck? I mean, Dr. Beck? I’ve been trying him all morning. He was supposed to speak at a presentation this morning before you were sequestered for the next mission.”  
“You didn’t hear?”  
“Hear what?”  
Lewis sighed. “Not surprising Beck wouldn’t say anything. NASA has grounded him.”  
“What? Why?”  
“He’s been on too many back to back missions. They’re worried his mental health might be effected.”  
And now, she felt like an asshole. “Thank you, Commander Lewis.” Hunter clutched the bundle of papers to her chest and hurried back to her office. She snatched up her keys and purse and locked the door.

Beck could feel the pull of the moon. She would be full tonight. He did the last minute checks of the windows and doors. Locking himself in the basement, he became overwhelmed with the scents. Chemical and natural. His head throbbed and he could feel the ache of the change settling into him. It only hurt when he fought it. And normally, he wouldn’t have. But normally, he’d have sedated himself in one of the quarantine rooms on base and slept through it. He couldn’t do that tonight.  
Sweat beaded on his skin and made the shirt cling to him. He ripped it off over his head. He checked the bars on the slotted basement windows. He wouldn’t have been able to fit through, but a determined lycanthrope can find a way out of anything.  
He kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers. Hunter’s scent memory swept over him. She would be in danger tonight. The beast wanted her as much as the man. He closed his eyes, savoring the memory on his tongue. His eyes flashed open. That was no memory. She was here!

Hunter knocked on the door. “Beck? Beck, I know you’re here. Your car’s in the driveway. Please open up.” She knocked harder and louder and longer. “Beck?” She paused. Nothing. But it didn’t feel right. His going radio silent, what Lewis told her, it worried her. Beck lived for missions. He had no wife, no girlfriend, no kids. Sure, he had friends but most of them were doctors or astronauts. They were familiar with the way his life was. “Beck, please. I’m worried about you.” She heard a thump and muffled groan. “Beck!”  
Breaking a window would set off the alarm. Surely, he had a burglar alarm. She picked up the planter on the decorative stand and lobbed it through the window. She had a heartbeat to reconsider but she heard another thump and groan somewhere inside the house. All doubt left her mind and she climbed inside.

Beck groaned and thumped his head against the support beam. What was she doing here? He could hear walking through his house, calling his name now. Her scent coated his tongue and the beast growled. The wood under his fingers splintered.  
The door to the basement opened and he nearly lunged for her as her scent overpowered his reason. Animal desire cancelled out all logic and rationale. “Beck? Are you down here?” Her voice wavered. Could she sense his other self? Was her primal fear awakened? The stairs creaked as she stepped down.  
“Hunter…you need to leave.” He snatched up the syringe and prepped the sedative. It wasn’t as powerful as he could get on base but it would do the trick.  
“Beck, are you alright?” She rounded the bottom of the stairs in time to see him stab himself with the needle. “Beck!” She slapped the needle from his hand. Blood welled in the hole. He knocked her into the cage then pinned her. “What did you give yourself? Tell me. I’ll call 9-1-1.”  
He shook his head. He couldn’t think straight. “No.” He swallowed and fuck, he could taste her on the air. “Just a sedative. You…you need to leave. You’re in danger.”  
“Beck, you’re burning up.” She touched his forehead. “I’m calling an ambulance.”  
“No.” He slammed her back against the bars, growling out the word. “No.”  
She looked into his eyes and gasped. “What’s…what’s happening to your eyes? Beck?”  
“Go, Hunter. Please. I don’t want to hurt you.” His deep voice had gone deeper. He stepped back from the cage and waited but she didn’t move. He growled, his upper lip curling into a snarl of frustration. “I’m a monster, Luna! Just go!” He grabbed her by the arms and flung her toward the stairs. She was too stunned by the shift in demeanor to stop herself.  
“A monster…the cage…the full moon. Lycanthropy?”  
Beck groaned in frustration then stalked to the door. He slammed it and the lock clicked into place. “Yes! Now will you just go. Please. I can’t promise I won’t…” He swallowed, shoving his fingers through his hair. He clenched his jaw even as his teeth began to elongate and sharpen. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I can’t leave you alone, Beck. What if you hurt yourself?”  
“I won’t, Hunter. But I can’t promise the same for you. The sedative…it’s dulling my senses, but it won’t put out like the one I normally take does.” He paced the cage. The sky outside had dimmed. A red glow washed through the basement.  
“Well, I’ll stay. I’ll monitor you. I’ll dose you again when it starts to wear off.”  
“No! It’s too dangerous!” He hit the cage. She flinched but didn’t move. “It wants you.”  
“It?”  
“The beast inside me. It…I want you.” He licked his lips, flexing his hands on the bars. His eyes widened as she moved closer.  
“You...want me.”  
“I do. You’re not safe here. I don’t know what I’m capable of.” She’d reached the cage. He caressed her cheek through the bars. “If I-“ He took a deep breath. “If I hurt you, I couldn’t live with myself.”  
Her hand covered his. She could feel the tension thrumming through him. “What does the beast inside you want?”  
Beck rolled his neck. “To taste you. To feel your blood on our tongue.”  
“Is that it?”  
He shook his head swallowing. “No.” He chuckled. “Not in the least.”  
She leaned into his touch. “Well?”  
“Christ, Luna, you’re killing me. It wants to fuck you.” His eyes flashed silver underneath the pale blue. “I want that too.”  
She bit her lip as she looked up at him. “Funny that…I want it too.”  
Beck crashed their lips together through the bars. She moaned and he growled then shoved himself away. He couldn’t fit it any longer. The change swept through him, fluidly morphing his human body into something…other.  
“Beck?” She panted, holding onto the bars of the cage. “Beck, say something.”  
The wolfman that was Dr. Chris Beck stepped into the dying light of the basement. She gasped. He moved swiftly, grabbing her through the bars. He bared his teeth and she trembled. His claws shredded the skirt she wore. The wolfman growled in the back of his throat as he began to sniff down her body, releasing her. She could run. She lock the him up like he wanted and come back in the morning. But she was frozen. She didn’t WANT to leave.  
His nose pushed against the crotch of her panties and squeaked, instinctively shoving it away like a curious dog but he came right back. His frighteningly large hands wrapped around her waist. The fabric of her panties ripped away in his teeth with a shake of his head. She cried out in surprise at the touch of his cool nose against her clit then his wet tongue lapped her.  
“Beck!” Her body twisted in more than just embarrassment. She LIKED this. “Oh god…Beck…” She held onto the bars, letting her head fall back.

There was a weight on Chris’s chest. This was normal sometimes after he wasn’t locked up. But it had been years since. Usually some type of animal carcass. He touched it and felt soft skin. His eyes snapped open. Oh fuck. Oh FUCK! He’d done it. He’d finally killed someone. But wait, the body was still warm. It moaned and shifted.  
“Beck?”  
“Hunter?” He sat bolt upright. “Are you ok? Oh my god, did I hurt you?”  
“I’m a little sore but I’ll be fine.” She stretched and curled into him. He tasted the copper of blood on his tongue. The basement reeked of sex. Beck looked around confused. He searched his memories from the night before. The memories and the realization flooded him with an odd warmth. He slowly laid back down. She snuggled into him. “A few more hours sleep.” She kissed his chest. “You were a beast last night.”


End file.
